Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup
"Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup" is the first segment of the one-hundredth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 23, 2016. Summary Doc and her toys travel to the Giant Snow Globe outside McStuffinsville to help one of the Snow Peeps. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep #2 *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep #3 *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Dude *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray and Coco *David Boat as Awesome Guy *Jeffrey Nicolas Brown as Snowpeep #1 *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Snowpeep #4 Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Too Far Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: Do you think the new snow toys will like me? Oh, I hope they like me. Lambie: I'm sure they'll love you, Chilly. Just like we do. Chilly: (Going into the snow globe for the first time) It's like I've thawed and gone to heaven! Stuffy: But I don't see any one armed snowman. Chilly: Uh-oh. Okay, one, there's two. Nope. I've still got two. Stuffy: (After meeting the Snowpeeps for the first time) Is it just me, or do they keep saying "goopa goopa". The Dude: Ah, Stuffy. That's Snowpeep language, bro. All the Snowpeeps who live in the snow globe talk that way. Chilly: He says his name is Coco and his arm came off when he went outside and tried to pick up the snow globe. Hallie: Now, why on Earth would he do that? The Dude: 'Cause you see, these little snow peeps have never seen it snow! Chilly: They haven't? Lambie: How can you live in a snow globe, and never see it snow? The Dude: Snow globes always have snow, but the snow doesn't fall unless someone shakes it up. Coco was trying to give the snow globe a shake. But the globe is so heavy it made his arm pop off when he tried to lift it. Chilly: Doc, Coco and the other Snowpeeps want to know if we can stay and help them try to make it snow inside the snow globe. Would it be okay if I stayed to help my new friends? Doc: (Giggles) Sure, Chilly. Stuffy: What about me and Lambie? Maybe we could help too. Doc: Sounds good. Hallie and I will head back to the hospital. Doc: Guys, it's great that you want to have a good time. Stuffy: We all like having fun! Doc: But it's not great when you take things so far that somebody gets hurt. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Snowman Stick-arm Un-stick Syndrome (Squeaky-leakies get a mention at the beginning of the episode) *'Toys that debut in this episode': Coco and Snowpeeps *It's revealed that there is a special snow language that all snow toys, including Chilly, can speak. *While Doc and Lambie usually sing together the "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little" line during the "Time for Your Checkup" song, here Doc sang that part solo. *This is The Dude's second appearance. *This is the first time Doc and Hallie wear rescue lifecoats. Gallery * Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup/Gallery Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 4